


Down with the Fallen

by TheWeepingSkull



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Tragedy, Body Horror, Horror, Kind of AU, Other, Sci-Fi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:03:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5084275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeepingSkull/pseuds/TheWeepingSkull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She woke up in a dimension much like her own, except in this dimension, humans are not alone in the universe. Lost in a world she knows nothing about, she learns that humans are not the only beings capable of cruelty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down with the Fallen

The first thing to greet her in the land of the conscience was a pounding head ache and a high pitched ringing in her ears. Her eye lids felt heavy and her whole body ached.

Especially her lungs.

She coughed, taking in a shaky breath, only to cough again.

_'This isn’t oxygen.’_

Her crystal blue eyes shot open, blurred shapes and colors the only thing that registered.

She shot up from the floor, immediately regretting it as her body screamed in pain. She rolled onto her side as she continued to cough. Her lungs burned as they struggled to adjust to the sudden change in atmosphere, filtering the air for the necessary chemicals her body needed.

After about five minutes of what felt like an eternity, her breathing began to even out again.

She took a deep breath before letting out a long sigh.

Another reason she hated being genetically spliced; she couldn’t suffocate.

No matter how much she may want to.

The ringing in her ears was gone, replaced with a deep, low mechanical hum. She opened her eyes again, seeing her vision had cleared up a bit too.

Slowly, she straightened herself, using her hands to prop herself up. It was then that she realized how oddly cold the room was. And the floor, smooth as glass, yet there was something oddly crystalline about its texture.

Where was she?

She lifted her head and scanned her surroundings with her one good eye, her right eye being covered with short, snow white hair.   

The room was a light sea green color, dimly light by the yellow liquid filled tubes running along the walls and ceiling. Specks of the dim yellow light reflected of the crystalline like appearance of the walls, giving the room a beautiful, yet ominous glow. Her black US military security uniform stood out like a sore thumb.

Odd thing was; she doesn’t remember where she got the uniform, which was very bad. She never forgets. If she can’t remember, it’s because something’s repressing the memory. She slowly got to her feet, thousands of questions running through her head.

To the far front of the room stood a hexagon like archway, the top and bottom sides longer than the other four, which she could only assume was a door. On the wall to the right of the door was what appeared to be a hexagon shaped touch pad that glowed a bright yellow, which must act as a lock of some kind, she assumed.

The low mechanical hum that reverberated throughout the room seemed to have gotten slightly quieter. Curious, she turned and stumbled back a few steps from the shock of what she saw.

A huge hexagonal archway, nearly as tall and wide as the room itself, stood there. Different symbols of some kind of language she had never seen before were engraved into the rim of the arch, glowing a dim yellow. The yellow liquid filled tubes she had noticed from before were all leading to the arch, each tube connecting to the arch were a symbol had been engraved, a low hum emitting from it.

She stared at it in horrified awe. She suddenly gasped and stumbled a little, clutching her head as it pounded in agonizing pain. Images flashed through her mind, disorienting her thoughts.

_A man sitting at a desk in a dimly lit office handing her some classified folders_

_A fake ID and records_

_Entering the highly restricted underground military base_

_Records of a secret war_

_Alien technology far beyond anything humans were capable of_

_The shards of gems unlike anything she’d seen on earth_

_Lights and sirens_

_A giant hexagonal archway being powered up_

_The look of satisfaction of the general’s face as she was sucked up into the portal_

She gasped and fell to her knees as the memories came rushing back to her. There had been classified files found by a secret underground organization called IDAHEL, or International Defenses Agents Hostile Extraterrestrial Life, that mentioned some kind of alien encounter that had occurred many years ago around area 51. She had been hired by them to smuggle herself into the base to find any information on the matter. She had succeeded, but she was too late. She had been discovered, and she knew too much. So they activated the interdimensional warp bridge to silence her, for good.

_‘Damn it! How could I have been so careless?!’_

 

The odd beeping fallowed by a loud hissing noise that came from behind her made her blood run cold.

Someone was opening the door.

She hurried to her feet as adrenaline coursed through her system. Her mind was running a mile a minute. Quickly, she climbed the wall to the right using the yellow liquid filled tubes as leverage. The moment she was a fair distance up the wall, the door opened, and she held her breath as four oddly colored beings ran into the room.

The largest of the four was about eight or nine feet tall with a broad, muscular build. Their skin was a lavender color and they had long purplish white hair. Embedded in their chest was what appeared to be an amethyst gem. To the right of them was a being with light green skin and light grayish green hair. They were no taller than a fully grown adult human, about five and a half to six feet tall with a thin body. Though, unlike the previous being, this one had odd mechanical limbs and wore a green tinted visor. There was a curved triangle shaped peridot gem embedded into their forehead. To the left of the purple being was a tall, pale being with a lanky build. They had short, light pink hair and had what was most likely a pearl embedded into their forehead. The fourth being was the same size as the previous two, but had a more muscular build. They had reddish pink skin with shoulder length burgundy hair. In the middle of the top of their chest was a ruby, judging by the color. They all seemed to be wearing similar matching V-neck jumpsuit uniforms.

The largest of the four shouted something in a language she was unfamiliar with. The tall green being used their floating fingers to form a holo screen, odd symbols and shapes appearing before them. They responded with a somewhat shaky tone, only to have the larger take a threatening step towards them and shout something that had the other paling an even lighter shade of green. The tall pale being next to them looked more or less terrified, while the being closest to the door looked more annoyed than anything.

They still hadn’t noticed her, but it was only a matter of time before one of them was smart enough to look up. Taking her chances, she very slowly began to scale the wall towards the door. She was about two or three feet away from the exit when she heard a loud gasp come from behind her. She whipped her head around only to lock eyes with a very confused yet infuriated pair of red ones. The reddish pink skinned being shouted something at her, gaining the attention of the other three.

_‘Damn it!’_

Seeing no other option, she jumped towards the exit and bolted. She ran down the hallway connecting the rest of the building to the previous room, quickly making a right at the end of the hall. She cried out in surprised shock when she saw a ball of fire wiz past her head. She glanced behind her, seeing the previous being that had given away her position now spouting fire from their hands.

_‘What the hell?!’_

She focused her attention back on where she was running. Up ahead was another hexagonal shaped archway. She quickened her pace when another ball of fire flew passed her, just barely grazing her shoulder. The sounds of angry and panicked shouts were gaining volume from behind.

The door slid open, revealing what she could only assume was the main hall of the building. It was huge, with many different entrances leading to some other parts of the building. It was filled with different beings of all shapes, sizes, and colors going about their business.

She kept running, swerving and dodging the beings as they walked by. Shrieks and shouts of surprise and fear erupt from many of the beings as she ran by, occasionally pushing past one or two. She gasped when she felt a couple balls of fire shoot past her, causing chaos to erupt from the crowd as they all tried to evade the flames. Using the uproar to her advantage, she bolted for the nearest doorway. She could faintly hear the angry shouts of her pursuers amidst the chaos as she ran down the hall, the screams and shouts becoming fainter and fainter.

She continued to run, ignoring the occasional tall, lanky being she came across, until she reached another door. This one had a hexagonal shaped touch pad on the wall next to it, much like the one in the room she woke up in. It glowed a bright yellow color, small yellow liquid filled tubes running along the ceiling connecting to it. She placed her hand against it, but nothing seemed to happen. She tried tapping it, but to the same effect. She stared at it for a couple of seconds before simply punching through it and ripping out the odd looking wires and tubes behind the screen. There was a high pitched beep followed by the door sliding open.

The room she found herself in was void of any beings. Cells lined the walls of the room, yellow liquid filled tubes ran along the ceiling, connecting the entrances of the cells. The only sound was the low hum of the energy fields and the faint trickling of the odd liquid running through the tubes. The room was fairly dark, the energy fields and yellow liquid the only source of light. She slowly made her way through the room. She could sense the beings that were in the cells, though the cells were big enough to prevent the energy fields from fully illuminating them. She was almost at the end of the room, when she heard something shift in one of the cells. It sounded…wet? She glanced at the cell then to the door that was about three feet away from her then back to the cell. Slowly, she made her way towards the cell, her senses on full alert. That was when she noticed how the energy beam was not the only thing blocking the entrances to the cells. A small glint of light reflected off of the smooth surface of the crystalline like glass blocking the entrance of the cell. But, why would they feel the need to put another barrier there if they already had one? She gently placed the tips of her fingers on the glass, the energy field apparently having no effect on her. She jumped back when something violently smacked against the glass. It was a being, yet not just a being. She felt her stomach lurch when the ghastly creature came into view. Multiple limbs clawed at the floor, pulling its body forward. It had pinkish orange and tan splotches all over its body.  What looked like a human spine was sticking out of its back, the ribs visibly jutting out of its skin. It had no legs, just a stump of the end of its spine jutting out. One eye one the left side of its head stared back at her, the other socket contains a pinkish orange spinel gemstone with blood leaking from around it. Its jaw was unhinged and it flew open wide, a shrieking wail escaping its mouth.

No, this was not just a being, because it had been fused with a _human_!

The loud shriek was follow by multiple other groans and wails emanating from the other cells.

 _‘W-why…are there HUMANS fused with these things?!’_ she wondered in horror, visibly shaken.

She’s seen mutated humans before. Hell, she was _one_ of them. Her father had a part in experimenting on humans, splicing them with the DNA of multiple different animals. She had been one of the lucky ones that maintained most of their original human form, others were not so lucky. But never before has she seen anything like this.

**_“Get you.”_ **

She was brought back to the present by the sound of the monsters voice.

 ** _“Get you.”_** It repeated, its voice raspy and demented with another voice mixed with its own.

“W-what?” She whispered, still shaken by the situation.

 _ **“They get you.”** _ It tried to clarify, but having difficulty making coherent sentences.

“They’ll…get me?” she asked.

 ** _“They get you. Change you. Make you half."_** It wailed miserably.

“Half?” She did not like where this was going.

 _ **“Half of a whole. Half of you with half of another. Never go away. Always there. Always THERE!”** _ Its explanation turned into a cry of anguish at the end as its human half lunged at its other half, clawing at the gem in its socket.

 _ **“ALWAAAAYSSS!”** _ It shrieked, its other half screaming in pain and anger.

The door to the room suddenly slid open, revealing the four beings that had been chasing her earlier.

 _ **“Run.”** _ It wailed.

The purple one shouted something to the others.

**_“RUUUUNNN!!!”_ **

She turned on her heals and bolted for the other door. Fear coursed through her veins, turning her blood to ice. She punched through the hexagonal shaped touch pad next to the door, quickly pulling out the wires and tubes from behind the screen like she had done the first time. The door slid open to another hall leading to a small circular room that connected to multiple other hallways. She ran straight, hoping that the hall ahead wasn’t a dead end. She ran as fast as she could, easily out running the four persistent beings, their shouts becoming fainter.

 She kept running for what felt like hours, when she knew it had only been a couple minutes. She came to a stop after running through several intersecting hallways. She couldn’t hear the voices of the beings behind her anymore, so she assumed she should be safe for now. She placed her hand on a nearby wall, leaning on it as she tried to calm herself.

 _‘Why? Why are they fusing these…THINGS with humans?! What do they have to gain from all of this?’_ She pondered. She was still shaking, but not as badly as before.

 _‘I shouldn’t be here. I…I can’t afford to wait around and risk getting caught. I don’t want to that to happen to me. I’m already a monster; I don’t need anything else done to me.’_ She thought as she sighed, slowly straitening herself again.

_‘I need to find a way out of here.’_

She focused her attention on her current surroundings; a little unnerved that she hadn’t run into any other beings yet, even after all the running. Was this section of the building more exclusive than the rest? She was in the middle of a cross section between two hallways, the left and the right had doors running along the sides of the walls with glowing yellow touch pads on the walls next to them that continued on for a little while before stopping and leading to more hallways. In front of her was a fairly large door, much bigger than the ones she had come across so far. To the side of the door was what appeared to be some sort of scanner. It was hexagonal shaped, much like most of the things in the building. It looked just like the other touch pads, except this one had a flashing red light in the middle of it. She slowly approached the door, not exactly wanting to set off any possible alarms and have even more attention drawn to her. Cautiously, she slowly extended her arm towards the glowing yellow panel. Her hand was less than five inches away before it beeped and shot a red beam straight forward. She gasped, quickly withdrawing her hand. The sides of the beam quickly widened, creating a fan like ray of light that swiftly glided up her body than down again before disappearing. The panel beeped, flashing red before returning to its original yellow color.

So it _was_ a scanner. What’s behind this door that’s so important that they’d put a scanner on it?

She stiffened when she heard a noise from one of the doors near her in the hall to the right. She noticed that these doors had small diamond shaped windows on them. After what had just happened, she was a hesitant to investigate. She heard it again, louder this time. It sounded almost like someone sobbing. She swallowed hard, slowly making her way towards the door where the sound was coming from. She stopped in front of the third door down the hall where the sound was the loudest. She slowly placed a shaking hand on the door, craning her neck to see through the crystalline window. It was a fairly small empty room that was lit with small glowing crystal orbs attached to the walls. She couldn’t see whoever was making the noise, so she could only assume that they were huddled up against the other side of the door. She looked around the hall she was in, checking to make sure she was completely alone before turning back to the door.

“H-hello?” she called, trying not to be too loud but also trying to be heard over the other’s sobbing. Their crying seemed to die down a little but remained quiet. So she tried again, a little louder this time.

“Hello?” she called for a second time. The crying stopped. A minute went by and it was still quite, so chanced a glance through the window and nearly cried out in surprise when she saw a face looking back at her. It was a being, pale with wide curious yet fearful blue eyes. It had short pink hair and a round pearl embedded in their forehead, much like the one she had seen before but slightly different. Their eyes seemed to be a bit red, proof they had been where the sound had been emanating from.

“W-who are you? Why are in here?” she asked. The being blinked, apparently concentrating on something. She was going to ask again, thinking that they may not have heard her, when suddenly the being spoke.

“Punishment.” It said.

“What?” she asked. Punishment?

It looked like it was deep in thought again before replying.

“This is my punishment.”

“What do you mean?” she questioned. Does that mean there are beings behind the other doors? Is this their version of prison?

The being’s eyes looked sad now, tears brimming at the corner of their eyes.

“I am defective.” It replied in a shaky tone. This confused her. How was she defective? She seemed perfectly fine.

“How so?” she asked. That seemed to surprise the being, as though it thought the answer was obvious.

“I speak without being told to do so, and I act differently from how the others do. This makes me unappealing and defective. So I was sent her as punishment.” It explained.

She couldn’t help but click her tongue in irritation. So that’s what this was. So even beings as advanced as themselves practiced slavery. She glanced at the touch pad on the side of the door. It was the same one as the ones she had found earlier.

 _‘If they work the same,’_ she thought as she punched through the screen and ripped out multiple wires and tubes, _‘then they’ll break the same.’_

The door slide open, the being taking a step back in surprise.

“How did you manage-?” the being began to ask, but she simply smiled and held up the wires and tubes she had just ripped out of the touch pad before tossing them to the side.

“Well, sense you don’t seem to have anything better to do, how about we find a way out of here?” she asked, extending a hand towards the tall pale being. The being looked hesitant, uncertainty in its eyes.

“What…do they call you?” it asked. She smiled as the being slowly took her hand.

“Luna.”


End file.
